


Curiosity

by eikomeiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikomeiko/pseuds/eikomeiko
Summary: Monophanie blows Haiji, She reminds him a little too much of a certain someone
Relationships: Monophanie/Towa Haiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Haiji x Monophanie story and I couldn't resist idk what this is 
> 
> Also
> 
> Haiji is a gross fucking pedophile and deserves to rot forever. Every gross thing in this are merely his thoughts. I DO NOT, and will NEVER defend or justify his actions.  
> Everyone but Haiji & Monophanie are only mentioned
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Haiji paced back and forth in his prison ce- bedroom of his apartment. He couldn't keep the adults in there forever. What the five kids that started all this are doing will not just pass. He knows it. 

He knows they won't stop until they hunt down every single adult in Towa city. And that includes him. Haiji as he is holds a special place on their hunt list. 

The monokumas will be back, and just as they broke his arm they want to break his spine as well. Just like he did to Monaca. Just like he believed he did to Monaca. 

But that's not what he was worried about. He looked over at the small white & pink striped bear that sat still in the corner of the room. 'Just another Monokuma' he thought. If it was just another monokuma, why was it so different? It didn't have claws or sharp teeth or whatever the hell Junk monokuma is... it's just...there.  
With a small pastel pink flower on it's ear and a black top with pink flowers. 

Haiji had previously told the bear to stay still until he decides what he's gonna do to it. He should kill it, before it kills him. He could've bashed it open with a bat, and it would all be done and over with. Nothing to worry about, right? 

So why couldn't he do it? 

He glanced at it again. The bear looked at him with curiosity. He shivered. 𝘊𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵y. Where has he seen it like this before? 

𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘤𝘢'𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵. He 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵y. 𝘞𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 ... 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘫𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘣𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.

That flashback was all he needed. He already felt his dick becoming harder with each passing moment. He couldn't take it anymore. he would settle for something. Anything else. He had to. 

"Oh...I see what's going on here" the bear spoke.

Haiji was caught off guard as he turned around to see the bear standing up. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" 

"It's Monophanie! And don't worry, I'll be quick!" Monophanie walked towards him. 

With each step Monophanie took towards him, he took one back, until he stumbled back first on the bed, the bear put her paws on his thighs. Haiji stopped fighting back. So that's how it is.Dominated by a bear, huh? And a monokuma at that. 

"My my! You're so hard!" She stroked him through his pants. It wasn't long before she took his tiny dick out his pants and took off her pacifier, revealing a long slimy human-like tounge. 

Haiji gasped as she wrapped it around his dick, deepthroating it like a candy stick. She guided it in and out with slow movements, and with a load moan, Haiji came in Monophanie's mouth. He layed his back on the bed, panting. 

It was after he pulled himself together and off the bed that he noticed a horrific sight. 

There, on the floor beside the bed, was a completely destroyed Monophanie covered in cum. Her mouth and eyes were wide open, and her chest was bsuted open, as If whatever it was killed her from inside. 

Ah, right, liquid doesn't do good for robots. 

Haiji didn't care, he pulled his pants back up and kicked the messed up Monophanie under the bed, foolishly hoping no one would notice. 

Or maybe he cared too much, so he took the decapitated head of Monophanie that he ripped off beforehand with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Also Kotoko supremacy. She deserves better.


End file.
